Rocket Propelled Grenade (RPG) launchers are among the most widely used anti-armor weapons in the world. RPG launchers are know for their ruggedness, simplicity, low cost, and effectiveness. There are a number of countries utilizing RPG technology and is manufactured in a number of variants. RPGs have been used in almost every armed conflict in the world since the mid-1960s from the Vietnam War and Kosovo to current conflicts in Iraq, Afghanistan, Syria, and throughout Africa.
RPG launchers are reloadable, anti-armor weapons configured to fire a selection of warheads. RPG launchers have a 40 mm launch tube, but warheads are not limited to the size of the launch tube. A wide variety of warheads are currently available including anti-personnel, anti-tank, anti-structure, tandem, and thermobaric rounds.
The RPG has remained relatively unchanged since its initial design. Current RPG launchers have an open ended tube, exposed at the front and rear end, to the environment and environmental conditions that exist during use, transportation, and storage.